You're alive
by Green-Carousel
Summary: Une autre mission, un autre combat, d'autres frayeurs. Et une explosion particulièrement impromptue.


_Saluuut! :3 Comment allez-vous? La reprise des cours toussa, toussa? (Oui, je vis en Zone B, que voulez-vous? xD) :3 Bwef, me revoilà encore sur le fandom avec mon pairing fétiche ;) Bon, comment vous dire... Des fois, j'en ai marre de moi x) Mais des fois, je m'aime bien aussi xD Alors, au programme des larmes (étonnant venant de moi, n'est-ce pas? xD) mais aussi du fluff à revendre (parce qu'au fond, je suis une véritable guimauve :3) ^^ Pas taper hein! x) En espèrant que ça vous plaise en tout cas /o/_

* * *

 **YOU'RE ALIVE**

Embuscade. Le mot résonnait dans son crâne comme le son d'une cloche qu'on aurait de cesse de faire sonner.

Sa vision avait été obstruée pendant plusieurs secondes. Ses oreilles avaient tinté longuement avant qu'il puisse entendre à nouveau normalement. Le temps avait paru ralentir, les images défilant beaucoup trop lentement.

Embuscade. Le pick-up avait été soulevé de terre, les projetant, lui et le reste de l'équipe, hors de l'habitacle. Il revoyait les formes immobiles. Tanaka. Noya. Asahi. Suga. Et lui. Ils étaient tous là, allongés sur le sol, mais étaient-ils encore en vie ? Il avait donc essayé de se relever, en vain. L'attaque lui avait drainé ses forces et tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire, c'était ramper pour s'assurer de l'état de ses coéquipiers.

Suga avait été touché à la tête, une longue traînée de sang recouvrant sa joue droite alors que le reste de son visage était dissimulée dans la terre. Asahi avait été gravement touché à la jambe, de ce qu'il avait pu voir. L'uniforme de Noya était recouvert de sang au niveau de l'abdomen. Tanaka avait le bras droit dans un sale état.

La réalisation l'avait frappé durement, mais avant qu'il ne comprenne réellement la situation, de nouvelles explosions avaient retenti, le laissant dans le brouillard jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre, face contre terre, inconscient.

Tout s'était passé très vite, et pourtant, jamais de simples minutes ne lui avaient paru aussi longues.

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était une voix lointaine appelant leurs noms de façon inquiétante.

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre contre sa cage thoracique. Son front était recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur. Plus il essayait de respirer normalement, moins il y arrivait. Il tenta de retrouver son calme, mais rien n'y fit. Et le "bip" incessant entrant en synchronisation avec son rythme cardiaque n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Il fut pris de panique en imaginant le pire. Ce "bip" était peut-être une nouvelle bombe envoyée contre eux. Il chercha alors à se lever. Il batailla avec les draps du lit dans lequel il se trouvait avant qu'on l'oblige à se recoucher.

\- Tu devrais rester tranquille, Sawamura.

Daichi fit volte-face lorsqu'il reconnut la voix. En tournant la tête sur sa gauche, il tomba sur Kuroo Tetsurou. Daichi s'enfonça donc un peu plus dans l'oreiller moelleux se trouvant dans son dos. Il se passa une main sur le visage. Il ne risquait rien. Il était de retour à la base.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Kuroo ? bougonna-t-il afin de montrer à l'autre qu'il n'était pas particulièrement ravi de sa présence.

Sans surprise, Kuroo ricana simplement avant de croiser les bras sur son torse.

\- J'obéis aux ordres.

Ce fut au tour de Daichi de rire amèrement. Obéir aux ordres n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aurait placé dans les qualités de Kuroo Tetsurou. Leur première rencontre n'avait laissé qu'un goût amer dans la bouche de Daichi et une envie de frapper son vis-à-vis presque constante. Bien sûr, au fil du temps, il avait appris à apprécier la présence de son homologue à sa juste valeur. Mais quand bien même. Kuroo n'était définitivement pas celui qu'il avait rêvé de retrouver à son réveil. Non, il avait plutôt pensé à Suga, ou –

La panique et la peur reprirent possession de son corps au souvenir de son meilleur ami, celui qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'ici sous prétexte qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de le suivre pour veiller sur lui.

La main de Daichi se referma violemment sur ses draps. Le visage souriant de Noya s'imprima sur sa rétine, les immondes grimaces de Tanaka le hantèrent, les airs gauches d'Asahi laissèrent un vide dans son cœur.

Il se redressa doucement, la peur se jouant toujours de ses entrailles. Il n'osa pas rencontrer le regard de Kuroo quand il posa la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit.

\- Dis-moi qu'ils sont en vie…

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un souffle, et il n'était même pas certain que Kuroo l'ait entendu.

\- Sawamura –

\- Où sont-ils !? Dis-moi qu'ils ont survécu bordel !

La frayeur de se voir répondre "Non", la rage d'avoir échoué à protéger ses coéquipiers, la culpabilité de ne pas avoir su anticiper. Toutes ses émotions tourbillonnaient dans le cœur de Daichi, ne laissant derrière elles que des tremblements de colère.

Quand Kuroo ne répondit pas, Daichi le fixa du regard, cherchant dans les yeux las de l'autre la réponse à sa question. Il ne trouva rien cependant. Puis Kuroo soupira.

\- Vous avez été pris dans une embuscade. Le pick-up a été réduit en cendres. Et notre unité est arrivée juste à temps pour vous sortir de là. Quand on vous a trouvé –

Daichi redoutait déjà les mots qui allaient suivre. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre pour évacuer sa colère, sa frustration de ne pas savoir ce qui était advenu de ses camarades.

\- Vous étiez tous en vie, mais Tanaka était dans un état critique.

L'air fut expulsé des poumons de Daichi d'un seul coup, comme s'il avait reçu un coup de poing directement dans l'abdomen. Tanaka, dans un état critique ? Non, c'était impossible. Tanaka était le plus robuste d'entre eux.

Une nouvelle fois, Daichi essaya de sortir de ce maudit lit. C'est alors qu'une douleur lancinante lui immobilisa la jambe droite. Son cœur reprit un rythme effréné tandis qu'il questionnait Kuroo du regard. Mais l'autre s'obstinait à détourner les yeux, comme s'il refusait d'admettre la vérité.

Daichi rabattit donc les draps pour découvrir qu'une attelle lui emprisonnait la jambe, entravant le moindre de ses mouvements. Il remarqua l'état sanguinolent de son genou, la chair à vif par endroit. Il grimaça. Si lui était dans cet état, qu'entendait donc Kuroo par "Tanaka était dans un état critique" ?

\- Tanaka…

Dans un élan de rage aveugle, Daichi se leva et attrapa Kuroo par le col de sa veste. Il scruta chacun des traits de son homologue, essaya de déchiffrer ce visage passif, à peine apeuré par son impulsion.

\- Comment va-t-il ?! Dis-moi qu'il va s'en sortir ?!

Daichi secoua Kuroo comme si cet acte lui apporterait des réponses. Mais l'autre ne se démonta pas face à son attitude et l'attrapa pas les poignets avant d'ancrer son regard dans le sien.

\- Il est hors de danger, mais les médecins ont dû l'amputer.

"L'amputer" ? La poigne de Daichi se resserra un peu plus sur le col de son vis-à-vis.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?!

\- C'est la simple vérité, Sawamura ! Tanaka a un bras en moins, Noya a failli perdre un rein, Asahi et toi y avaient presque laissé vos jambes et Suga s'en est sorti avec un simple coup à la tête. Mais ils vont bien ! Vous allez tous bien !

Les informations mirent du temps à atteindre le cerveau de Daichi, comme si sa réalité n'était pas en phase avec celle que Kuroo lui peignait. Il baissa la tête, sa prise devenant moins prononcée à mesure que les faits s'accumulaient dans sa tête.

Tous ses amis étaient sortis indemnes de la mission. Mais à quel prix ? Noya et Tanaka avait failli y passer. Lui-même et Asahi aurait pu voir leurs carrières s'arrêter là. Seul Suga ne s'en tirait pas trop mal, il avait tout de même était blessé.

Cependant, ils étaient tous bien vivants. Une vague de soulagement parcourut Daichi et il se rendit seulement compte qu'il pleurait lorsque ses yeux picotèrent désagréablement. Il ne chercha toutefois pas à se cacher. Il était responsable de l'état de santé de ses camarades. Il était celui qui les avait entraînés dans ce traquenard. Et même si aucun mort n'était à déplorer, il s'en voulait d'avoir baissé sa garde au mauvais moment.

Il se raccrocha au col de la veste de Kuroo et se laissa aller lamentablement contre la forme élancée de son coéquipier.

\- C'est ma faute… Si j'avais été plus compétent –

\- Sawamura –

\- Tanaka aurait encore son bras –

\- Oi, Sawamura –

\- Asahi ne serait pas incapable de bouger –

\- Bordel, Sawamura, tu –

\- Noya n'aurait pas risqué de perdre un rein et –

Daichi fut coupé dans son flot de paroles insensées. Les cheveux de Kuroo lui chatouillèrent la joue tandis que l'autre l'embrassait chastement, ne cherchant pas à brusquer les choses. Les mains de Kuroo lui caressèrent la nuque, l'apaisant un peu plus à chaque secondes. Daichi, après le coup de la surprise, se décida à fermer les yeux. Il se laissa guider et profita de l'instant pour reprendre pied.

Kuroo lui mordilla gentiment la lèvre dans une demande timide. Daichi entrouvrit la bouche pour donner au baiser plus de profondeur. Son cœur retrouva un rythme régulier, aussi régulier que possible quand il était en présence de Kuroo. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, ils reprirent leurs souffles, respirant dans l'air qu'expirait l'autre. Le contact du front de Kuroo contre le sien obligea Daichi à relever les yeux jusqu'à se retrouver piégé dans le regard de son vis-à-vis.

\- Est-ce que t'es calmé maintenant, Sawamura ? grommela Kuroo, les joues encore un peu roses après le baiser.

Daichi hocha faiblement la tête.

\- Bien.

Il sursauta quand Kuroo posa ses mains à plats sur ses joues.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir cette embuscade. Des blessés on en voit tous les jours. Mais l'important c'est que vous soyez tous en vie, tu m'entends ?!

Nouveau hochement de tête positif de la part de Daichi. Ils n'étaient pas morts. C'était le principal. Quelques membres en moins était monnaie courante. Ils allaient s'en sortir. Ce n'était qu'un obstacle de plus. Dans ses pensées, Daichi se sentit attirer vers le torse de Kuroo. Ce-dernier caressa le peu de cheveux qu'il avait sur le crâne. Une tentative de le rassurer sans doute. Et Daichi ne la refusa pas. Il en profita pour se cacher dans l'uniforme de son coéquipier, ses poings enserrant le tissu plus fort qu'ils auraient dû.

\- Putain, Sawamura. Ne me fait plus jamais flipper comme ça.

Daichi laissa échapper un filet de rire à travers les larmes. Il aurait dû être habitué depuis le temps. Les conflits ne laissaient jamais personne indemne. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'était réellement seul. Et Kuroo se faisait toujours un malin plaisir de le lui rappeler.


End file.
